Hareluya Christmas!
by chilled monkey
Summary: Crossover with Santa Claus: The Movie. Hibino must save Christmas when Santa's sleigh and reindeer are stolen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the series "Hareluya II Boy" or any of its characters. Nor do I own "Santa Claus: The Movie" or any of its characters. This story is purely a work of fan fiction, no profit is being made from it.

 **Author's Note:** Merry Christmas everyone (or whatever holiday you happen to celebrate).

 **Edited to add:** R.I.P. David Huddleston. To me you will always be the definitive Santa Claus.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve in the city of Tokyo. Brightly coloured decorations and lights had been put up all over the city streets. Everywhere you looked there were neon reindeer, Santa Claus', elves and such. On street corners people dressed as Santa Claus were collecting money for charity. Best of all it was snowing, leaving every surface with a thick blanket of pure white.

Hibino Hareluya, Makoto Ichijou and Yamana Michiru were strolling down the street, warmly dressed against the cold. Hibino was currently munching on a sweet bread bun made to look like Santa while Ichijou and Yamana were admiring the festive decorations.

"I love Christmas" Makoto Ichijou said happily as he studied a cheerful-looking snowman display in a shop window.

"Me too" Yamana agreed. She smiled wistfully as she thought about her boyfriend, Okamoto Kiyoushiro, currently studying art in Paris.

Noticing Ichijou's concerned look her smile brightened as she added, "don't worry Ichijou. I wish Okamoto was here but I'm still having a wonderful Christmas."

"I'm glad" he replied.

Hibino finished his snack and snorted. "What's so big about Christmas? It's just a ploy to get people to spend money."

Ichijou glared at him. "Why don't you just say "Bah Humbug?""

Hibino frowned. "What?"

"Never mind."

"Christmas is more than that Hibino" said Yamana fondly. "It's a time to remember how generous and caring people can be. It's a time for friends and family to come together and celebrate how lucky they are to have each other."

Hibino didn't answer but an unusually thoughtful look appeared on his face. After a moment he said, "my old man's throwing a Christmas dinner tomorrow. You guys and your parents are welcome to come."

"Of course we'll come" she said cheerfully.

"I wouldn't miss it" Ichijou added.

"Good. After all Ore-sama should not be without his entourage" Hibino said, going back to his typical demeanour. They both kept smiling, not minding at all.

"See, even you can't resist the Christmas spirit" said Ichijou good-humouredly.

"I'll give you Christmas spirit" he muttered as he slowed his pace, allowing the others to get ahead of him. He then scooped up a handful of snow, formed it into a snowball and threw it at the back of Ichijou's head, scoring a direct hit.

"Oh that's how you want it?"

He spun around only to get hit in the face by another snowball. Ichijou hurriedly threw one back but Hibino easily dodged it.

"Too slow!"

Yamana laughed joyfully as she ducked behind a car and joined in, throwing snowballs at both of them. They responded in kind, also laughing merrily.

The three-way snowball fight went on for fifteen minutes until finally Ichijou raised both his hands and yelled, "no more! I give, I give." He was red-faced and panting with exhaustion, each puff of breath condensing in the cold air, but he was also grinning broadly, as were Hibino and Yamana.

"All right" said Hibino. "Since you lost you can pay for tea."

"Deal."

* * *

Many miles away in a hidden village in the North Pole, preparations for Christmas Eve were well underway. A long line of brightly dressed elves were carrying packages wrapped in red and green paper to a large canvas sack edged with brass bells and loading them into it. No matter how many presents were dropped into it the sack always seemed to have room for more.

Watching the procedure was a stocky man with a short, full grey beard. He had watched this same process many times before over the centuries but it never failed to make him smile as he imagined how happy the good children of the world would be as they opened their presents the next morning.

For he was Santa Claus. He and the elves had worked tirelessly throughout the year to be ready for this night which would see the culmination of all their efforts. After a while Dooley, the head elf and Santa's second in command, came over to him.

"All of the toys are in place. Everything is ready" he said.

"Splendid. I'll just go an get ready myself then" Santa replied.

He went back to his house to change into his signature outfit of a bright red coat with white fur trim, red trousers, a wide black belt and black boots. On his head was a red nightcap with a white bobble.

"Are you sure you'll be all right Claus?" Anya, his wife, asked him. She clearly recalled one Christmas when Santa had returned home from his journey around the world so exhausted he had fallen asleep at the table and slumped face-first into his soup.

"You worry too much Anya. I'll be fine" he reassured her. "Now that Patch and Puffy have resolved all the problems with the toy production, things have gone far smoother."

Patch's first attempt to mass-produce toys with machines had been a disaster, producing poorly assembled toys that fell apart in the children's hands. Since then however Patch and his former rival Puffy had worked to achieve a compromise between Patch's modern methods and Puffy's respect for careful workmanship and tradition. The result was that Santa's own workload had been reduced. He was fully rested and ready for tonight's journey to deliver the toys.

A little while later Santa climbed into his sleigh. Anya, their adopted son Joe and the elves all cheered as the eight reindeer sped down the now-empty toy tunnel, pulling the sleigh and its precious cargo with ease. They rounded a corner and exited the tunnel, emerging into the cold night air. Their hooves left the ground and they rose up into the air, still drawing the sleigh behind them. Higher and higher they went up into the starry sky until they could no longer be seen.

As he had done through countless Christmas Eve's before Santa soared through the night sky around the world, leaving a trail of stardust and hearty laughter in his wake. Eventually he came to the city of Tokyo.

Santa looked down in wonder at the tall buildings and the glowing lights, all blanketed with snow. "Look at that boys. Isn't it amazing?"

The reindeer all bobbed their heads in agreement.

Santa's good mood deflated slightly as they approached one particular building. He knew that this place was an orphanage. It always saddened him to think of children who had no families to celebrate Christmas with. Still, if his toys could bring a smile to their faces and lift their spirits, even temporarily, then it made his trip all the more worthwhile.

Only then did he realise that, distracted by his musings, he had missed the roof he'd meant to land on. Undaunted he continued his descent and brought the sleigh to a landing on the snow-covered road.

The reindeer glanced at him in mild disapproval but he merely smiled and waved his hand. "Now don't worry boys. No-one's up at this time of night and besides I'll be back in a jiffy."

He lifted his sack and touched the side of his nose. In a burst of light he teleported inside the orphanage.

* * *

Unfortunately for Santa he was wrong. There were people up despite the late hour. Even as he began leaving his gifts under the tree, four unsavoury-looking youths clad in black uniforms were trudging through the streets.

"Damn it this sucks" one of them snarled.

"Shut your whining" another one snapped.

"You said there'd be some last-second shoppers we could mug" said the first one. "We ain't seen anybody."

Before the other could reply they all turned a corner and froze in disbelief. Before them was an elaborately carved and brightly painted wooden sleigh with eight reindeer harnessed to it. The harnesses were made of red leather and fitted with bells.

"What the **** is that?"

"It's a sleigh you moron!"

"What's it doing here?"

"How the **** should I know? Some guy's pretending to be Santa Claus I guess. Anyway who cares? Let's just go."

"Now who's the moron? We can sell that sleigh."

"Who'd pay anything for that old thing?"

"No he's right man. Some collectors will pay a fortune for stuff like that."

"Really?"

"Really. Plus we could sell those animals for meat. There's eight of them and they're pretty big. We should get something for them."

"So it's decided then? We take the sleigh."

The others all nodded. With the matter settled they snuck up to the sleigh. The reindeer spotted them and began to paw anxiously at the ground but the punks didn't stop and clambered onto the sleigh. One of them took the reins and shook them.

"Yah, yah" he cried. The reindeer didn't budge. The punk fumed as the others laughed at him.

"Nice job man."

"You got a better idea?" he snarled.

"Actually yeah." He grinned evilly as he took off his belt, raised it overhead and then lashed poor Prancer and Dancer across their backs. The startled reindeer grunted loudly and started to run, as did their fellows in front of them. The punks held on to the sleigh as it was dragged off down the street, leaving deep furrows in the snow.

A few seconds later Santa reappeared.

"See boys what did I…?" His words trailed off as he realised his reindeer and sleigh were missing. He stared at the spot they had been when he left and rubbed his eyes but they were still gone. Santa could only stand in stunned disbelief, his mouth hanging open as he tried to make sense of the situation.

"Hey mister, what's going on?"

He looked up to see a young boy peering down from a window.


	2. Chapter 2

Taro had been staying up late playing a hand-held game as he did most nights when he had heard something outside his window. Curious, he had gone over and looked outside just in time to see a sleigh being pulled away by eight reindeer. Seconds after that he'd heard a voice and had lowered his gaze to see a guy dressed as Santa.

"Hey mister, what's going on?" he called.

The old man turned and looked up at him. "My reindeer. My reindeer and my sleigh are missing" he said.

Taro sniggered. "You're taking the whole Santa cosplay thing a bit far aren't you?"

The man looked confused. "I'm Santa Claus."

"Yeah, sure you are."

The old man sighed and pressed a finger to the side of his nose. In a flash of red-gold light and a jingle of bells he disappeared.

"What the hell?" Taro spun around to see the man reappear behind him. "How did you do that?" he exclaimed.

"See, what did I tell you?" Santa couldn't help smiling slightly as he recalled his first meeting with Joe. This boy reminded him very much of his adopted son.

"You…you really are Santa aren't you?" Taro asked, his eyes wide with astonishment.

"I am."

"Wow…Oh uh, I'm Taro."

"Nice to meet you." His smile faded as he remembered his current predicament. "Taro did you see what happened to my reindeer?"

"Yeah. Some punks stole them and your sleigh."

"Oh no." Santa's face fell and his eyes filled with worry. "My poor boys. We have to help them!"

"Hold on, I know just the guy to call" said Taro, a grin forming on his face.

* * *

Ichijou's slumber was rudely interrupted by the blaring of a telephone. Grumbling in annoyance he got out of bed and stomped over to answer it.

"Who the hell calls at this time of night?" he muttered. "Hibino if this is a prank I swear I will kill you, Christmas or not."

He picked up the phone. "Hello" he said, struggling to keep his tone polite.

"Ichijou it's me Taro. Look I'm sorry to call you so late but I need you. It's an emergency."

"Emergency? Taro are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine but you need to come over here right away. Bring Hibino-san and Yamana-san too."

"Okay I'll be there."

"Thanks."

* * *

Yamana was sleeping peacefully in her room when a faint tapping sound awoke her. Curious, she sat up and looked over at her window. To her surprise Ichijou was outside and tapping lightly on the glass.

She got out of bed, padded over to the window and opened it enough so they could talk. "Ichijou, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you but Taro called me. He said it was an emergency and we needed to come over right away" he replied.

"Hold on, I'll meet you outside" she said.

"Thanks."

* * *

He waited until she joined him outside and then they headed to the church where Hibino lived. There they stood on the snow-covered street and looked up at the window.

"Stand back, I'm going to try something" said Ichijou.

"Okay."

He made a snowball and threw it at the window. It exploded against the glass with a low _thud._

Inside his room Hibino woke up as he heard the sound. He ignored it and tried to go back to sleep but two more snowballs hit his window. With a growl he got out of bed. "I'll teach you to disturb Ore-sama's rest" he muttered as he opened the window. Still half-asleep he took a quick glance down, not noticing who the thrower was, and took out a baseball from behind his back.

As Ichijou was about to throw another snowball the window opened and a baseball came hurtling down. It slammed right into his forehead, knocking him out cold. Yamana rushed over and caught him before he could fall.

"Get lost!" Hibino bellowed.

"Hibino wait!" she called before he could close the window. He stopped, recognising her voice and looked down.

"Yamana? Ichijou? What's going on here?"

"Taro called. He's in some kind of trouble and he needs our help" she replied.

Hibino closed his eyes and muttered something about annoying brats. "All right I'm coming down."

"Thanks" she called back.

By the time Hibino stepped outside Ichijou had regained consciousness. He glowered angrily at him.

"What the hell did you throw that baseball at me for?"

He glared back. "You deserved it for waking up Ore-sama and dragging him out on a freezing night like this. This had better be worth it for your sake and Taro's."

"Hibino do you really think Taro would want to make you mad at him?" Yamana asked.

His glare melted away. "No, he wouldn't."

"Exactly. This must be something important then" she pointed out.

"True" he admitted. "Okay let's get going. The sooner this is sorted out the sooner Ore-sama can get back to sleep."

* * *

Hearing the sound of motorcycle engines Taro looked out of the window. He grinned as he saw Hibino and Ichijou's bikes approaching, slower than usual because of the snow.

"They're here!" he exclaimed.

"Oh thank God" said Santa. His fears for his reindeer had only grown as he'd waited for Taro's friends to arrive, despite the boy's assurances that they could help. "Well let's not keep them waiting."

With that he teleported himself and Joe outside just as they were getting off the bikes. The three of them stared in disbelief.

"Hi guys, thanks for coming" said Taro. "This is Santa Claus. Santa, this is Hibino, Ichijou and Yamana."

"A pleasure to meet you all" said Santa with a broad smile.

"Uh, same to you Santa-san" Ichijou replied awkwardly.

"Yes we're glad to meet you" Yamana agreed.

Hibino snorted and tried to maintain his usual aloofness but couldn't quite keep a look of wonder out of his eyes.

Santa's smile disappeared. "I'm sorry to drag you all out like this but we've got one heck of a problem here."

They listened as he and Taro described what had happened.

"So you want Ore-sama to get your sleigh and reindeer back?" said Hibino. He grinned. "Well Ore-sama is going to rule the world and this does involve the children of the world. Okay, I'll get them."

Ichijou and Yamana both smiled and nodded. Santa sighed in relief. "Thank you so much" he said.

"Well it won't be hard to find them" Ichijou as he pointed at the trail the sleigh had left. He winced slightly as he added, "Santa, I know this is the season of peace and goodwill but these guys aren't likely to be reasonable."

"I understand" said Santa ruefully. "Do what you have to."

Hibino just grinned. "Come on. Ore-sama will teach those sleigh-robbers about the Christmas spirit!"

* * *

The trail was indeed easy to follow and despite the need to drive slower they made good time, Hibino on his motorcycle, Ichijou sharing his bike with Yamana. Before long they came to a derelict garage. The trail led to a large door with light shining from it.

"We should take a look around and try to find a window" said Ichijou as they parked the bikes.

"To hell with that" said Hibino. "Ore-sama is in no mood to drag things out."

"Hibino wait!" he called, but it was too late. Hibino marched up to the garage door and boldly pulled it up.

The garage was empty except for a dozen thugs. In the middle of the garage was Santa's sleigh, thankfully undamaged. The eight reindeer were still harnessed to it. Surprised, the thugs all turned to face him.

"Listen up you morons" Hibino bellowed. "As it's Christmas the great Ore-sama will give you a chance to avoid his wrath. Hand over the sleigh and the reindeer and you'll be let off with a warning. Refuse and you'll all be eating Christmas dinner through straws!"

"Get him!" the thugs leader, a big guy with long mane of black hair yelled.

"Damn it Hibino!" Ichijou exclaimed as he and Yamana came running in. "Would it kill you to come up with a plan first?"

"Ore-sama has a plan" he laughed. "Beat these punks down!"

He leaped into battle, taking down a punk with a flying knee strike. Even as he landed on his feet he dropped two more with solid haymakers.

Ichhijou joined the fight, taking out one of the punks with an uppercut. Another one jabbed at him with a knife but he easily dodged it and caught the goon's wrist. A sudden twist forced him to drop it and Ichijou finished him with a head-butt.

A goon threw a punch at Hibino but he ducked under it, seized his attacker and lifted him over his head. Grinning madly, he threw the punk into a bunch of his comrades, sending them all down in a heap. Hibino kept grinning as he dodged a slash from a bokken wielded by the leader.

"So that's how you want it eh?" he said as he reached behind him and pulled out his own bokken. The leader rushed him with a flurry of slashes and cuts but Hibino blocked each one.

As the battle raged on Yamana hurried over to the sleigh. As she was about to climb in she spotted a thug preparing to swing a two by four at Ichijou while his back was turned.

"Ichijou duck!" she yelled.

He heard the warning and dropped into a crouch just in time, the two by four narrowly missing his head. He used the dodge to his advantage, throwing a leg sweep that sent the thug crashing to the floor.

Yamana smiled, glad that he was okay. Her smile promptly disappeared and her eyes widened as she saw another goon glaring at her.

"Why you little…"

He charged at her but she nimbly dodged out of the way and he ran into the sleigh. Dancer promptly slammed a hoof into the goon's stomach and he collapsed to the floor, curled up in a ball and retching.

Hibino and the leader were still clashing wooden blades. As he brought his weapon down in an overhead chop Hibino casually blocked it and with a sudden twist he tore his foe's bokken from his grip and sent it clattering across the floor. He roared in triumph as he leaped up and slammed his own weapon down onto the leader's head. The punk dropped to the floor and was out cold. By now all of the goons had been defeated.

"Merry Christmas!" Hibino laughed.

Ichijou studied the reindeer curiously. "Now how do we get them back to Santa?"

"Leave this to Ore-sama" said Hibino. He went outside and returned seconds later with his bike. From behind his back he produced a bunch of carrots attached to the cord. Blitzen immediately lifted his head as he smelled the carrots.

"You want them? Follow Ore-sama" said Hibino as he started the engine and drove off, the reindeer dragging the sleigh after him. Ichijou and Yamana both chuckled as they got onto his bike and followed them.

* * *

Back in Taro's room Santa was anxiously peering through the window for any sign of his reindeer and sleigh while Taro had resumed playing his game.

"Don't worry. They'll get your sleigh back" said Taro as he looked up from the screen.

Santa was about to reply but then he saw something turn the corner and come charging towards the orphanage.

"They did it! They did it!" he cried, laughing happily. He immediately teleported himself and Taro outside to greet them as the reindeer came to a halt and Blitzen started munching on the carrots Hibino had dropped.

"My boys! Thank God you're alright!" Santa exclaimed. He rushed over and wrapped his arms around each one's neck in turn. The reindeer snorted softly in reply.

Hibino, Ichijou, Yamana and Taro all smiled as they watched the reunion. Finally Santa turned back to them.

"Thank you all so much" he said. "I don't know how I can repay you for this."

"Well there is one thing" said Hibino.

* * *

Soon afterwards Santa's sleigh was once more flying across the night sky, the reindeer's hooves glittering with stardust. This time however Santa's merry "ho-ho-ho" was joined by excited cries and joyful laughter from Hibino, Yamana and Taro as they stared in wonder at the twinkling stars and the ground far below. Only Ichijou kept his eyes firmly shut and sat as rigid as if he'd been frozen.

Hibino glanced at him with an amused grin but decided not to tease him for once. It was Christmas after all.

* * *

Okamoto Kiyoushiro was sleeping soundly when a gentle hand shook his shoulder and a very familiar voice said, "Okamoto. Wake up Okamoto."

He stirred and came to with a groan. His eyes opened slightly and then flew open as he saw who was standing at his bedside. He sat up, wide awake now.

"Yamana-san? Hibino-san, Ichijou-san? Taro-kun? Am I dreaming?"

She giggled softly. "No you're awake. We're really here."

He got out of bed with an overjoyed smile on his face and hugged her tightly. She returned the hug and kissed him lovingly.

"All right all right, don't get carried away" said Hibino good-humouredly while he covered Taro's eyes. "There is a kid here you know."

The couple broke the kiss and both chuckled softly. Okamoto looked around at them all in wonder.

"I'm so glad to see you all again."

"It's good to see you too Okamoto" Ichijou replied.

"Indeed. I trust you've been behaving yourself" said Hibino.

"Absolutely. My studies are going great."

"Good. Ore-sama would hate it if you went bad without him to keep an eye on you" he said with an amused grin.

They all laughed at that. Just then Santa teleported in.

"Hello Okamoto-san" he said.

Okamoto's jaw dropped. "Is that…?"

"Yes that's Santa Claus. He gave us a lift here" said Hibino matter-of-factly.

"It's an honour to meet you Santa-san" said Okamoto.

"Likewise. You were always on my nice list" Santa replied. His smile dimmed slightly as he said "I'm afraid we have to go now. I have a lot of time to make up for, especially with giving you all a trip back to Tokyo."

"Okay" said Yamana. She gave Okamoto one more kiss and said "Merry Christmas Okamoto."

"Merry Christmas" Hibino and Ichijou repeated.

He smiled warmly. "Merry Christmas" he said with a wave.

They all waved back as Santa teleported them away.

* * *

Santa Claus returned them all to Tokyo where they were finally able to get some sleep while he finished making his deliveries. On Christmas Day the following morning Ichijou, Yamana and their parents attended Christmas dinner at the church. After Hibino's father said a prayer everyone enjoyed a delicious dinner, including a Christmas cake.

Afterwards Hibino met up with Yamana and Ichijou in the Church hall. They had insisted on waiting until Christmas Day to give him his presents because they knew full well that he wouldn't wait to open them. He had grudgingly agreed. Now that the time had arrived he was almost bursting with impatience.

"Come on give Ore-sama his presents!"

"Okay, okay" said Ichijou. He handed over a present and Hibino eagerly tore the paper off to reveal a handheld game. He crowed with glee.

"Good job Ichijou!"

"You're welcome."

Yamana handed over her gift with a bright smile. Hibino unwrapped it to find a jewellery box Inside the box was a silver necklace of a baseball bat with Hibino's initials on it.

Hibino's grin widened. "You made this yourself didn't you?"

She nodded.

He laughed. "Excellent! Thank you very much! Ore-sama should have something special, something unique, not some mass-produced piece of junk."

"I'm glad you like it" she replied cheerfully.

"And here are your presents" said Hibino as he took out two envelopes.

"You actually got us presents?" Ichijou said in astonishment.

"Of course! Ore-sama is generous."

He handed the first envelope to Yamana and she opened it curiously. Her eyes widened.

"Is this…?"

"That's right. Two months worth of free long-distance calls. Ore-sama thought it would help you keep in touch with Okamoto."

She laughed and hugged him. "Thank you so much Hibino!"

"Yes, yes, don't get carried away" he replied as he awkwardly returned the hug. She let go and moved back, still beaming.

"And this is for you" he said as he gave Ichijou the other envelope. He opened it and inside was…

"A plectrum?"

"It was either that or a new guitar. What? Ore-sama isn't made of money!"

Ichijou sighed. "Well it's the thought that counts after all. Thanks Hibino."

"As you ought to be."

Ichijou started laughing and they both joined in. After a moment of this they all proclaimed "Merry Christmas!"


End file.
